Blog użytkownika:SHERMAN222/Rozdział dwa - droga do nieba cz.2
Podróżując po pustkowiach stale słuchaliśmy stacji RGPN jej sygnał wzmacniał się, jednak cztery dni od bitwy w Stealattle wyłapałem sygnał SOS, żeby znaleźć się w miejscu skąd został nadany musieliśmy zboczyć z szlaku, zrobiliśmy to, ktoś potrzebował pomocy a my mieliśmy wszystko czym moglibyśmy pomóc. Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce zobaczyliśmy ciągnik siodłowy E.P Motors, był opancerzony wraz z przyczepą a kilka części nie pasowało kolorystycznie, na przodzie palił się wrak eskorty, a pojazd z tyłu został unieruchomiony, zewsząd otaczali go nie kto inny jak Rebelsi, dowódca stał na pace starego Pick-up'a, i naparzał do chowających się konwojentów. Riff odrazu wypalił do pick-up'a, a Atom ostrzelała kilku Rebelsów biegnących do kabiny z masakrycznym skutkiem, Ninie kazałem się schować za fragmentem muru który kiedyś był stacją paliw. Sam korzystając z tego że nasi wrogowie byli zaskoczeni tym co się stało otworzyłem ogień do kilku Rebelsów zabijając ich na miejscu. Dopiero po chwili zauwarzyłem że dowódca gdzieś zbiegł, ale nim mogłem się martwić później, teraz dziesiątkując Rebelsów którzy padali jeden po drugim nie w porę dostrzegłem że jeden z nich zakradł się do mnie. Skoczył z nożem ale upadł martwy przedemną, popatrzyłem za siebie, Nina machała mi przyjaźnie Makarovem. Konwojenci widząc co się stało zaczeli atakować, Rebelsi w ciągu paru sekund zostali zmieceni. - Dzięki za pomoc, widzę że te stare śmieci z Stalattle nadal działają. Był to rosły kuc z opaską na oku, koloru piaskowego z czarną grzywą, miał na sobie mundur, podeszłem z ekipą do konwojentów i kazałem Ninie opatrzyć rannych z wozu na końcu, Riffowi sprawdzić teren a Atom wspiąć się na ciągnik i obserwować. - Z Stealattle?, wracacie z tamtąd? - Tak, ktoś tam zrobił niezły rozpi*rdol, jakbyś to widział, spalony samochód Rebelsów i czołg!, nie wiem kto to zrobił ale dostał by odemnie sowitą zapłatę. - My to zrobiliśmy. - Nie chcę ci nic mówić ale nie wydaje mi się. - Mam aż trzech świadków, jeśli sprawdziliście kamienicę powinniście wiedzieć że leżał tam oficer z ZSRK. - Istotnie, leżał, skąd to wiesz? - Bo to ja go... nieważne, mieliście jakiś cel? - Odebrać tłumaczkę, miała jechać do Cytadeli. - Tłumaczkę?, do jakiej cytadeli?. - Do cytadeli, dam wszystko żeby dojechała do celu. - Cytadela The Rock Band? - A coś ty!, do bazy Boombersów, oni mają w posiadaniu lotnisko. Pytanie ile by dał było by nie na miejscu. A po drugie nie chciałem "sprzedawać" Niny. Chciałem zabrać się z konwojem na wschód, ale miałem jeden z problemów pustkowi do rozwiązania. Rebelsi mieli czołgi, ich naprawę trzeba było zatrzymać. - Wiesz może gdzie Rebelsi naprawiają czołgi?, jeśli mi powiesz i podrzucisz ekipę, ja powiem ci gdzie jest ta... tłumaczka. - Niedaleko stąd o tam. Wskazał mi miejsce niedaleko szosy. - A teraz twoja część umowy. - Tłumaczka ma na imie Nina i jest moją sanitariuszką. patrzył na mnie jak na idiotę, z resztą miałem wyjechane na to co o mnie powie, ale ja chciałem poznać tych Boombersów. W międzyczasie Riff wrócił, a Atom zeszła z dachu. - Nie mówisz powarznie? - Ja JESTEM powarzny - Chyba cię poj*bało!, przygrzało ci słońce?! - Nie. W tym momencie zawołałem Ninę, przyszła, a konwojent popatrzył w osłupieniu. - To... ona. Nie wierzę. - To uwierz, zabraliśmy ją z Stealattle po bitwie, i doszła z nami tutaj. Możesz nam pomóc lub powiedzieć pa, pa, Ninie. Wyglądał jakby analizował to co do niego doszło, po chwili odpowiedział, - Jestem Bullet, dowódca konwoju RR66, a to Havkeye i Crockett. - Mutt, miło mi, a to jest Atom, Riff i Nina. Wszyscy podali sobie kopyta, byłem pewny że to początek całkiem niezłego sojuszu. - Musimy usunąć ten wrak, i spuścić benzynę z tego Pick-up'a. Mam też prośbę, jeśli udało by ci się znaleźć taki rodzaj ogniw mógłbyś mi je sprzedać? Pokazał mi zapasowy akumulator do ciągnika, był lekki ale dawał dużo mocy. - Cierpimy na braki tych ogniw. - Dobra jak coś znajdziemy to wam damy, a co z tym wozem na końcu?. - Jest przyszpilony, wybuch uszkodził silnik i my raczej tego nie naprawimy. - Ja spróbuję Riff podszedł do wozu koloru piaskowego z jasnobrązowymi pasami, podniósł, a raczej spróbował ponieść maskę. - Ma przerobiony przód wiecie, takie klapy po bokach. - Aha, spoko. Riff wziął się pracowicie do roboty, Atom i Nina pomagali przy wypalonym wraku. a ja wziąłem się za Pick-up'a, silnik był przestrzelony w wielu miejscach i miał wielki wyciek oleju, ale zdawał się być sprawnym. - Prawdziwe żelazo nie umiera nigdy. Mruknąłem do siebie, istotnie wóz był zbudowany jak czołg, mogłeś sie nim wtarabanić w ścianę a i tak dalej by jechał, miał genialnie rozwiązaną konstrukcję ramową. Żeby umilić sobie rozbieranie pojazdu, włączyłem radio a do moich uszu doleciał utwór zespołu Steppenwolf - The Pusher. Miło, nie ma jak spokojna muzyka przy robocie. Po tym jak zakończyłem spuszczanie wszelakich cieczy, wyciągnąłem ogniwa, zdemontowałem karabin M60, zdjąłem koła oraz przegrzebałem silnik w poszukiwaniu części. Zaniosłem wszystko na ciężarówkę. Riff odpalił wóz a z działającego (o dziwo) radia, popłyneła piosenka Creedence Clearwater Revival - Fortunate Son. - Czarodziej!, odpaliłeś go!. - No ma się ten fach!. Bullet wziął mnie na stronę. - Jakim prawem pegaz zna się na technice? - Nadprzyrodzonym, uwierz. Popatrzył z podziwem na Riffa, a potem wlepił wzrok w Pick-up'a, a raczej jego resztki. - Nieźle, Ładować się!, spadamy! W przeciągu paru minut byliśmy na trasie do zakładów Remontowych, z sfatygowanego radia dobiegała mnie nuta Acid Drinkers - Love Schack, gdy dojechaliśmy przedemną majaczyły się kształty starej stacji przerobionej na zakład remontowy. - Atom, rozwalisz ten mur? - Bez problemu. Szczerze, wystrzałowa z niej dziewczyna, co?, nie! nie zakochałem się!, ja tylko... a zresztą. Wróćmy do tematu. - Riff, zrobisz mały nalot? - Na luzie! - Nina, pójdziesz ze mną, dobra? - Ta jest. Ruszyliśmy równo do ataku, gdy byliśmy dwadzieścia metrów od bramy, mur rozprysnął się na kawałeczki, Atom utorowała nam drogę a my wkroczyliśmy na teren, Riff bogacie ostrzeliwywał z powietrza wrogów, potem wzleciał do góry, i opadł pionowo w dół, wrzucając granat do naprawianego T-80, eksplozja zwaliła z nóg paru Rebelsów a ja używając karabinu zastrzeliłem leżących, Nina trzymała się za osłonami i całkiem sobie radziła, zrobiłem to co ona i zacząłem się chować, Riff odleciał bo ochotnicza obrona przeciwlotnicza miała w sobie sporo zapału. Atom została postrzelona w nogę jakąś zbłąkaną kulą i wycofała się z Niną tak samo szybko jak się pojawiła, widząc jaki jest obrót spraw wycelowałem w zbiorniki z benzyną z granatnika, posłałem tam granat a sam uciekłem, gdy uciekałem najpierw poczułem podmuch a potem coś podcieło moją nogę, bolało jak cholera, zauważyłem że jeden z Rebelsów postrzelił mnie, zacząłem się wlec w stronę konwoju, ale strzelec mnie dopadł i brutalnie kopnął w twarz, upadłem a on zaczął mnie raz po raz okładać kolbą karabinu AK-47, prawie mnie znokautował ale padł rażony strzałem, w ostatnim przytomnym odruchu popatrzyłem na RR66, Havkeye stał z karabinem Dragunova, opuścił go a świat zaczął nabierać jaskrawych barw a potem ciemność. ... ... ... Obudziłem się... gdzieś, pierwsze co zrobiłem to sprawdziłem Pip-Pon'a, mówił że byłem w śpiączce cztery dni. O cztery dni za dużo!. - Patrzcie kto wstał, jesteś bohaterem! - Że co? - Jesteś bohaterem, zlikwidowałeś zakład remontowy! - Tylko... stacje. Znowu padłem, i kimałem dzień, gdy wstałem rano zobaczyłem Riffa, Atom która miała na nodze bandarz, Ninę i jakąś nieznajomą, była pielęgniarką, miała białą grzywę i bardzo blado różową sierść, jej uroczy znaczek przedstawiał czerwony krzyżyk a jej oczy były koloru sierści, była uśmiechnięta. - Riff... - Leż, nie rób nic, zbieraj się. - Ile spałem?. - Wystarczająco, a teraz wyjdźcie wasz przyjaciel musi odpoczywać. Wszyscy posłusznie wyszli, ale została Atom i dwaj strażnicy w mundurach, pegaz i jednorożec. - Niby co ja takiego zrobiłem? - Nieważne, jak cię wypiszą to ci opowiemy. Z nudów zacząłem słuchać radia, gdy je włączyłem leciał utwór Acid Drinkers - Nothing Else Matters. Gdy utwór się skończył usłyszałem Vinyl, - Konwój RR66 szczęśliwie dotarł do Cytadeli Boombersów, przywiózł ze sobą z Nowego Ponyville sporo towaru użytkowego, oraz Dude Darta 440, na sprzedaż z siedemnaście tysięcy kapsli, samochód jest fabrycznie nowy. Istotnie, w przyczepie stał jakiś pojazd, o dość futurystycznym kształcie. Tym razem odezwała się Pinkie - Chcemy też jeszcze raz pozdrowić Mutt'a który wyrąbał w powietrze zakłady remontowe Rebelsów! - Co to ku*wa jest!? moje pytanie padło dość celnie bo przecierz skąd Pinkie znała moje imie? - Wieści rozchodzą się szybko w tych stronach Tym razem odezwała się pielęgniarka, miała aksamitny głos, który uspokajał. - Zapomniałam się przedstawić, zwą mnie Injection. - Miło mi, moje imie jak mniemam znasz. - Tak, Mutt, mówią o tobie w radiu od paru dni, wkońcu niecodzień na horyzoncie widać wybuch a potem dym. - Injection, kiedy mnie wypiszą? - Za dzień, rana ci się zagoiła, i to szybko bo się gdzieś napromieniowałeś, zresztą sprawdź swoje ustrojstwo. Faktycznie w zakładce umiejętności pojawił się "profit" szybkie zdrowienie - z powodu lekkiego napromieniowania wracasz do zdrowia szybciej niż inni. - O, to miło. - Nie wiem czy miło, jak tak dalej pójdzie będziesz musiał łykać anty-rad, a to może spowodować że się uzalerznisz, ale można zrobić tak by twoje ciało tolerowało promieniowanie, a to wymaga jakichś... trzech dni w klinice. - Przyjmuję!, jeśli zachowam tą unikalną właściwość. - Aż tak unikalna ona nie jest, JGD z The Rock Band ma nawet lepszą wersję tego. - Kto? - Davis. - Co jest w nim takiego? - Jak go zobaczysz to się dowiesz, jego nie trzeba nawet zszywać, ba, samoistnie się zszywa. Właśnie dowiedziałem się że niepokonany Davis potrafi się zregenerować, ciekawe... - Więc co z tą terapią? - Nie teraz mój przyjacielu, narazie straciłeś tyle krwi że nie powinieneś się ruszać, chyba że... Podeszła do mnie i uruchomiła aparaturę, spawdziła odczyt i odpowiedziała, - Nawet krew ci się regeneruje!, trzy godziny temu byłeś prawie wypompowany!, chyba masz lepszą wersję regeneracji. szybko dodała, - Fascynujące! - No nie wiem, to nie ty leżysz na łóżku w klinice, i przy okazji dowiadujesz się że kimałaś pięć dni. - No, może tak, ale popatrz, odczyt z przed trzech godzin był przeraźliwie niski, bałam się że trzeba będzie cię posłać do piachu. - Genialnie, do mojej listy możesz dorzucić umieranie na łóżku kliniki. Roześmiała się, ale ja nie zrozumiałem dlaczego. - Co? - Nie wykitowałbyś, nie ma szans bo widzisz lepszy ośrodek mają tylko w TRB. - Wiem co mówi. Atom odezwała się dopiero teraz, ponieważ sama bawiła się swoim Pip-Ponem. - Musimy się przejść po Cytadeli Mutt, jest... spora. - Jeśli tak mówisz... Cały dzień minął na gadaniu z Atom i Injection, byli jeszcze strażnicy, ale nie byli zbyt rozmowni. W czasie rozmowy dowiedziałem się że zyskaliśmy status uwielbianych w tej części Słonecznych Pustkowi. A Dowódca Boombersów - Flash, jest nam dozgonnie wdzięczny ponieważ czołgi nękały Boombersów dnie i noce. Następnego dnia zostałem wypisany, a nastepnie wpisany na terapię dzięki której promieniowanie mi aż tak nie grozi. Atom miała rację miasto było rozbudowane, mieściły się tam kamienice, sklepy, obszerne lotnisko i klinika. Poszliśmy do baru "Skytrain" który został użądzony w resztkach samolotu C47 Skytrain, po samolocie można było zobaczyć iż jest w doskonałym stanie, ale silniki i podwozie zostały zdemontowane, a skrzydła pełniły rolę tarasów. W barze napilismy się Atom-Coli była lekko ciepła, i zwietrzała ale była miłą odmianą po zwykłej wodzie. zapłaciliśmy bodajże cztery kapsle, sprzedałem papierosy znalezione w Stealattle za co otrzymałem dziesięć kapsli, niezły biznes, skoro paczka papierosów licząca dwadzieścia sztuk kosztuje dychę to co z amunicja?, okazało się to w sklepie "Guns and Ammo" gdzie wybulić trzeba dwie dychy z magazynek. Bez wahania sprzedałem amunicję do AK, nie była mi potrzebna. Zwiedzanie miasta skończyliśmy w hotelu "Anti Tank", gdzie kwaterowaliśmy za darmo (Flash nam to załatwił), zajmowaliśmy dwa pokoje, my w jednym, dziewczyny w jednym. Hotel stanowił istnie ciekawy obiekt, znajdował się parę ulic od wierzy kontroli lotów, a na parkingu stały poskładane z szrotu samochody. Nie były piękne, ponieważ zbudowano je na zasadzie "z dwóch jeden" ale pracowały i jeździły bez zarzutu. Mieszkalismy na trzecim piętrze czyli najwyżej, rozciągał się stąd widok na pas startowy i pegazy startujące oraz lądujące oraz ich instruktorkę, miała na sobie lotniczy mundur a gdy leciała zostawiała za sobą... Tęczę!, to było niesamowite ale jej włosy były tej samej kolorystyki, sierść była jasnoniebieska, a oczy... W tamtym momencie zdawało mi się że czereśniowe i jak się okazało nie myliłem się. Postanowiłem że chcę ją poznać, była poprostu niesamowita, robiła pętlę skręcała niczym motocykl z filmu... chyba Bron, ale już nie pamiętam, to co robiła było niesamowite, zaraz po ubraniu się w mój pancerz pobiegłem tam, odrazu widziałem czym jeździła, był to błękitny E.P Motors Impala z 2059, na rejestracji widniał tęczowy piorun, obok stał niebieski E.P Motors Torino Cobra z 2070 z napisem "THUND3R" oraz kilka innych samochodów. weszłem na lotnisko, pegazy odpoczywały, a instruktorka tłumaczyła unik, szczerze mówiąc robiła to z pasją, ale nie dawała innym spokoju, - Rozumiesz Thunderlane?! - Tak. - Cieszę się, zaprezentuj. Thunderlane wzleciał do góry i prawie perfekcyjnie wykonał unik, nie zdobył sobie rzyczliwości instruktorki. - Dobra, na dziś kończymy, widzę że dziś jesteście z deka zjechani. Przez tłumek przebiegł szmer ulgi, widać ćwiczyli od paru godzin. - Przepraszam cię... Zagaiłem do Thunderlane'a, - ...Kto to jest? - Nie wiesz!?, To jest Rainbow Dash!, zasuwa jak rakieta! - Gdzie ją znajdę po zajęciach? - Zwykle czyści swojego F-86 Super Sabre w hangarze 1A, a potem jedzie do domu. - Dzięki. - Luzik. Poszedłem do wymienionego wcześniej hangaru, stał tam teoretycznie stary F-86, ale sprawiał wrażenie, połyskująco metaliczny, z żółtymi końcówkami oraz szachownicą na stateczniku pionowym i żółtymi pasami na skrzydłach tylko z małym odstępem od końca, taki sam pasek znajdował kawałeczek za skrzydłami i kabiną, pod kabiną widniał napis "Sonic Rainbow" i oznaczenia informujące o czterdziestu trzech zestrzeleniach. Maszyna prezentowała sobą świetną kondycję, w okolicy nikogo nie było więc zajrzałem do silnika, brakowało istotnej dla tego samolotu części. Bez niej samolot ten był istnym magazynem części, korciło mnie by wyjąć jakiś element ale to było coś z "poprzedniego" życia RD i nie należało tego ruszać, - Hej ty! Podskoczyłem jak rażony, popatrzyłem nad siebie i zobaczyłem Rainbow patrzącą na mnie z chmury, - Chcesz czegoś? - Niee, oglądam, to całkiem niezła maszyna, do pewnego stopnia. - Niezła!?, latałam na niej w czasie wojny!, jest bodajże jedynym takim samolotem na całych pustkowiach!. Zlękłem się, wyglądała na urażoną, ale co mogłem powiedzieć, samolot nie prezentował bez tej części żadnej wartości. - Przepraszam, chodzi oto że... Tutaj palnąłem najgłupszą rzecz jaką można powiedzieć. - ... Wiem skąd wziąść tą część. Wyglądała na zaskoczoną, tak jakby takie elementy już nie istniały. Istniały, gdy szłem na lotnisko zauważyłem muzeum lotnictwa, można by spróbować tam. - Heh, nie sądzę, części do tego sprzętu mogą być w resztkach Los Pegas, ale nie dojdziesz tam bo most został zerwany w czasie wojny, a dokładniej przygrzmocił w niego Mig, moje czterdzieste dziewiąte zestrzelenie. Pstryknęła wykałaczką, która odleciała parę metrów od chmury. - czterdzieste dziewiąte?, myślałem że... - Nie potwierdzone, wkońcu najlepsi lotnicy powinni być skromni. - Nie przedstawiłem się, jestem Mutt. - TEN, Mutt?! - Tak, ja wysadziłem zakłady. - Jesteś moim przyjacielem!, takie fajerwerki zdarzają się może raz na rok! Uniosła się z chmury z wielkim entuzjazmem, po dawnej urazie nie było już ani śladu. - Aha, ja już pójdę. - Dobrze, mam sporo pracy. Opadła na chmurę i zaczęła spać, też mi robota. ... ... ... Myślałem nad tym gdzie mogłem znależć ten... rozrusznik, szukałem na targach i znalazłem kilka części potrzebnych do poskładania go do kupy, sprawdziłem muzeum, stał tam nieco inny model tego samolotu. Ostrożnie podeszłem do niego obserwując czy nikt nie patrzy i zapukałem w konstrukcję, nie zdziwiłem się specjalnie gdy okazało się ze jest to pusta skorupa, postanowiłem znaleźć kustosza, on będzie wiedzieć gdzie coś znajdę, poszedłem do jego gabinetu i dowiedziałem się że silnik jest w bazie głównej, co znaczyło że należy pogadać z Flash'em, on na pewno będzie mógł dać mi tą część. Do bazy dojechałem taksówką, baza była spora i nie zamierzałem się po niej plątać, gdy dojechałem na miejsce spytałem pierwszego z brzegu gwardzistę gdzie jest Flash, wskazał mi pokój 22, podziękowałem i weszłem do budynku, po prawie kwadransie dotarłem do pokoju 22, zapukałem i usłyszałem głuche "proszę" wszedłem i zobaczyłem Flash'a nad mapami sztabowymi, przesunął kopytem jedną z jednostek zmotoryzowanych mniej więcej dziesięć kilosów od Cytadeli. - O co chodzi? Jego głos przypominał mi Louisa Armstronga. - To ja Mutt, przyszłem o coś poprosić. Odwrócił się do mnie z wielkim uśmiechem, - Mutt, siadaj przyjacielu, właśnie miałem po ciebie jechać. - Coś się stało? - To za chwilę najpierw powiedz o co tobie chodzi. - Kojażysz Rainbow Dash? - Panna Dashie, najbardziej szanowana lotniczka w całej Nowej Equestri, wiem że uczy, a raczej odświerza starych lotników, zacna dziewczyna. - Więc, ona ma samolot, i potrzebuję rozrusnika do niego, wiem że jeden z silników jest tutaj. - No tak, ale nie mogę ci dać tej części, jest to sprawny silnik a jedyne co oprócz niego mamy to trochę szrotu, może tam gdzieś być działający rozrusznik. - Mam części do takiego rozrusznika. - To zmienia sytuację, po tym co dla mnie nieświadomie zrobiłeś mogę ci go dać jeśli poskładasz jeszcze jeden. - Dobrze, zrobię to, a więc po co ci byłem? - Widzisz, na pustyni pojawiło się nowe zagrożenie, oddziały Natonal Equestria Army, ty i Riff byliście w wojsku, a my potrzebujemy dokładnego opisu broni i taktyki, jeśli uda nam się przejąć część broni będziemy mogli bez przeszkód odstawić TRB na drugi plan. - The Rock Band?, ale po co z nimi walczyć skoro oni mogą wam pomóc. - Nie sądzę, musieli by opuścić San Unicorn, a narazie nie zamierzają. - A nie możecie tego jakoś odłożyć? - Ech, Mutt, musisz się sporo nauczyć, tu przeżyją tylko ci silni, tych słabych zje pustynia. - Widzisz, są lepsze sposoby niż zabijanie się o jedno miasto, ponieważ zanim skończycie NEA będzie stukać do drzwi albo lepiej, nawet nie będą stukać, wykopią je. - Nie masz pojęcia o świecie. - Mam, a jeśli jestem wam potrzebny tylko dlatego że znam się na technice, to nie zamierzam wam niczego mówić, kraj ten przeżył jeden z konfliktów i teraz nie ma czasu na powtórki, jeśli mamy rozdawać śmierć i walczyć jak Rebelsi, o byle co, to ja się wycofuję z tego interesu. - Dobrze, jeśli takie jest twoje stanowisko nie mogę cię powstrzymywać, żyjemy w demokracji a więc jedyne co mogę zrobić to dać słowo że nie rozpętamy czwartej wojny światowej. - Przyżekasz? - Jeśli stanie się inaczej możesz mnie zastrzelić z twojego Magnum. - Mógłbym to zrobić równie dobrze teraz. - Nie mógłbyś, uratowałem cię z dobrej woli, mogłeś teraz leżeć w śpiączce. Rozważyłem to co powiedział, widocznie moi przyjaciele powiedzieli mu o tym co zrobiłem, a on zadecydował żeby mnie jak najszybciej wyleczyć. - Zrozum, nie jestem twoim wrogiem. - Dobra, zgoda powiem wam co mają. - Świetnie, zgarniemy cię jutro z ulicy spod baru "Skytrain", a magazyn jest piętro nizej, powiedz że cię przysyłam. - Dzięki. Odwzajemnił mój uśmiech, a potem stanął na tylnych nogach i zaczął dalej planować. - Tego nie ruszamy... Było tak cicho że usłyszałem jego szept, wyszedłem i skierowałem sie do wind, zjechałem na dół i zabrałem trzy, a raczej dwa i pół rozrusznika, a potem udałem się do hotelu. W hotelu, zacząłem składać rozrusznik posiłkując się jednym z rozruszników, po okolo godzinie miałem w kopytach kompletny rozrusznik do silnika, wyglebałem się na łóżko i zdrzemnąłem się, spałem pół godziny a potem zacząłem wypakowanie moich torb, model zajął honorowe miejsce na półce, książki położyłem obok łóżka, całe szczęście że mogłem lewitować obiekty bo inaczej trochę by to trwało, notatnik i szkicownik wylądował w szufladzie, a na lodówce wylądowało kilka notatek do Riffa. Poszłem na lotnisko, Impala zniknęła z parkingu a zastąpił ją strasznie piękny Rat Rod, z rejestracją "NOTH1NG T0 L0S3" wewnątrz dostrzegłem gitarę elektryczną. Po paru minutach byłem w hangarze A1, samolot miał kompletie wyczyszczony silnik, a na poszyciu znajdowała się karteczka: Powodzenia narwańcu, jeśli znajdziesz rozrusznik wmontuj go, będę naprawdę wdzięczna. Rainbow Dash. Po około czterech minutach klnięcia i dokręcania rozrusznik był na miejscu, wyszłem z hangaru uprzednio zrywając karteczkę i z naborzeństwem zamknąłem wrota, po kolejnych minutach zorientowałem się że robi się ciemno, a ja nie miałem ochoty wracać do domu na moich zmęczonych kopytach. Zaglądnąłem do Roda, a z boku dopadł mnie głos, - Czegoś szukasz, amigo? - Nie, patrzę tylko, to świetna maszyna. - Wiem, sam ją zbudowałem, ma silnik spalinowy z filtrem, i wyciąga dwieście trzydzieści na godzinę. - Jej, gdzieś ty to zbudował?! - W Nowym Ponyville, tam jest multum i od zatrzęsienia samochodów, każdy sobie coś zbuduje. dopiero gdy podszedł do mnie widziałem że ma na sobie czarny kapelusz i długi płaszcz, a w kaburze spoczywa piękny pozłacany Magnum, jego sierść była biała a grzywa czarna, jego oczy były koloru czereśniowego pod kapeluszem skrywał śwój róg, wiedziałem to ponieważ drzwi otwarły się po tym jak polewitował kluczyk do zamka a potem przekręcił. Był Albinosem, najrzadszym z typów kucy, niemal niemożliwe było spotkanie kogoś takiego. - Chcesz się przejechać?, wiem gdzie mieszkasz, Mutt. Szczęka mi opadła, wiedział jak mam na imię. - Skąd wiesz jak się nazywam? - Radio w moim samochodzie działało, działa i będzie działać, a po drugie takie rzeczy się wie. Rozważyłem propozycję, niski rod wyglądał bardzo kusząco. - Zgoda, mieszkam w hotelu... - "Anti tank", wiem mieszkam w kamienicy cztery domy od hotelu. - Zaraz, ty mnie obserwujesz czy co?! - Jestem wolnym jeźdźcem, mogę robić co chcę, ale na dłużej nie zostaje w jednym miejscu. - Jesteś maksymalnie przerażający. - Hehe, zwykle słyszę to od tych w których zamierzam wpakować kulkę z Magnum. - Poważnie, jesteś, ale jedźmy już zimno się robi. Wpakowaliśmy się do roda, gdy wsiadałem zauwarzyłem że dach jest obity materiałem, a dokładnie flagą konfederatów, boki dachu są skórzane, a szyby kuloodporne. Uprzedził moje pytanie - Widzisz tu gdzie jesteśmy, mamy więcej problemów niż spokoju. - Mówisz? - Tak, jestem ścigany przez rodzinę Galiero, jestem im winny cztery samochody plus czołg. - Co?! - Wysadziłem im park maszynowy na zlecenie. - Kto cię najął? - Bodajże Texas, mieli z nimi kilka problemów, trzeba było skończyś szantarze na trasie raz na dobre. Zauwarzyłem że igła licznika skoczyła do osiemdziesięciu na godzinę. Zobaczył moje pytające spojrzenie kiedy skierował się do wschodniej bramy. - Patrz za siebie. Jechał tam czarny jak smoła E.P. Motors Electra 225 z 2059, i na pewno nie miał zbyt miłych zamiarów. - Nie możemy ich zabić w mieście, więc wyjedziemy poza nie. - A co z wozem? - Jeśli przetrzyma możesz go sobie wziąść, zgodnie z prawem pojazd porzucony może zostać zabrany z pustyni, mogę się załorzyć że ma kilka modyfikacji takich jak pancerz, mocniejszy silnik, i nie przebijalne opony. - Jest coś takiego?! - Tak Galiero je mieli, a po moich dawnych potyczkach z nimi jest to ostatni ich wóz, jeśli skona załoga, skona też rodzina. Wyjechalismy za miasto i zatrzymalismy się, chwilę później dołączyła Electra, wysiadły z niej cztery rosłe kuce, miały na sobie garnitury. my bez wahania otworzyliśmy ogień, dwóch padło od razu a reszta (dwóch wypadło jeszcze z Electry), zaczeła się chować. - Nie strzelaj do kierowcy, muszę go wyzwać! - Dobra! posłałem serię zabijając jednego a mój nowy kolega wykończył następnego, potem ostatniego, został kierowca. - Bulletstorm!, tyle czekałem, żeby cię zabić! Kierowca wyszedł na drogę i rzucił karabin na prawo, mój towarzysz zrobił to samo. - Wreszcie mogę pomścić rodzinę!, stawaj do pojedynku. - Prawie cię zabiłem w willi, potrzeba ci zginąć na drodze? - Tak, za rodzinę. - Dobra, ale cię nie dobiję, będziesz zdychał tu pomału. - Ch*j mnie to obchodzi!, mam zamiar cię zabic i zrobię to. - Mutt, kiedy wystrzelisz z karabinu, dasz nam w ten sposób znak, jasne? - Jak słonko. - Dobra, zaczynajmy. Widziałem jak mierzą się wzrokiem, mój nowy kolega nawet się uśmiechnął. - Gotowi? Kiwneli głowami, wystrzeliłem. Obaj niczym błyskawice wyciągneli swoje bronie, Bulletstorm Magnum a kierowca Colta, i wystrzelili, a raczej wystrzelil, Bulletstorm był szybszy o jedną sekundę, kierowca Electry przewrócił się, a z jego rany obficie popłyneła krew. - Znowu byłem szybszy, BJ. - O gościu!, jak ty to robisz? - Nauczyłem się szybko lewitować moją broń, to jest nawet łatwe, ale teraz musimy sprzątnąć, ja wykopę dół, ty pozbierasz ekwipunek i zakopiesz. W czasie gdy Bulletstorm wykopał dół ja pozbierałem wszystkie rzeczy, zakopaliśmy ich, i rozdzieliliśmy między siebie łupy, przypadło mi sporo amunicji do Magnum i Colta, trzy! tysiące kapsli i... kluczyki do Electry, łup Bulletstorma był taki sam z wykluczeniem kluczy. - Weź sobie Electrę, to piękny wóz i szkoda oddać go Rebelsom. - Jej dzięki, przyda się może tu siąść sześć kucy, i posiada obszerny bagażnik. - Wiem, ja jej nie potrzebuję, mi wystarcza Kapitan Wolność. - Dzięki. - Nie ma za co, jestem spluwą do wynajęcia, bądź pewny że będę w pobliżu. No to Narka! Wsiadł do wozu i odjechał, poszłem w jego ślady, Electra posiadała strasznie miłe wnętrze. ... ... ... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanfiki